


Jour 3 - Cellule de prison

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: IM - Great Priest Imhotep
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: N’importe quelle personne condamnée à errer dans les rues se retrouverait heureux de finir en cellule, en général. Cela signifiait ne plus avoir à se battre pour manger, et avoir un toit où dormir malgré les conditions discutables des lieux… Mais lui aurait cent fois préféré rester à l’extérieur, et jouir de cette liberté qui lui avait été si rapidement arrachée. Il s’était bien débrouillé, jusqu’alors. Et cette erreur, ce simple faux pas, avait suffi à faire s’effondrer ses efforts.





	Jour 3 - Cellule de prison

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017.  
> Bonne lecture!

Deux longues journées s’étaient écoulées. Quarante-huit heures passées dans cette cellule, perdue au milieu de tant d’autres dans ce couloir où se promenait librement le spectre du froid, s’accentuant une fois la nuit tombée. Sans la petite ouverture un peu plus haut, la lumière ne serait pas capable de pénétrer cet endroit, qui semblait totalement coupé du monde extérieur.  
Le jeune garçon passait son temps le visage levé vers cette ouverture, à rêver de liberté. Ancien esclave, il n’avait pu goûter à celle-ci que le temps de quelques mois, avant de se faire attraper par les autorités pour avoir tenté de dérober la bourse d’un noble ; un Grand Prêtre, apparemment. Quelle façon misérable de perdre son indépendance… Ses longs cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés, retombaient sur le sol de pierre où il était assis, ceux-ci lui donnant un petit air sauvage, comme s’il avait été un enfant que l’on aurait retrouvé dans les bois, élevé par des loups.  
Le jeune garçon ignorait pendant combien de temps il devrait rester ici, ni ce que l’on lui réservait ; dans tous les cas, il le savait, plusieurs années s’écouleraient avant qu'il ne soit en mesure d’en sortir.  
Maudits nobles… Qu’y pouvait-il, s’il n’avait pas d’argent, et rien à se mettre sous la dent ? Il aurait dû s'en cantonner au vol de nourriture, comme il le pratiquait au début. Il n’avait pu chercher un quelconque travail : qui aurait voulu d’un ancien esclave, illettré, à moitié aveugle, sans même un nom par lequel l’on pouvait l’interpeler ? Les personnes comme lui devait se débattre pour survivre, faire de leur mieux, quitte à commettre quelques délits. Certes, le gouvernement l’avait libéré, lui, et les autres esclaves détenus illégalement par ses maîtres, à l’époque. Mais il les avait par la suite laissés s’éparpiller dans la nature, sans les aider à s’intégrer à la société égyptienne, comme s’il ne s’agissait plus de leur problème, désormais.  
N’importe quelle personne condamnée à errer dans les rues se retrouverait heureux de finir en cellule, en général. Cela signifiait ne plus avoir à se battre pour manger, et avoir un toit où dormir malgré les conditions discutables des lieux… Mais lui aurait cent fois préféré rester à l’extérieur, et jouir de cette liberté qui lui avait été si rapidement arrachée. Il s’était bien débrouillé, jusqu’alors. Et cette erreur, ce simple faux pas, avait suffi à faire s’effondrer ses efforts. Un soupir se faufila entre ses lèvres, et il se laissa basculer, son corps s’affalant de tout son long sur la pierre à ses pieds, attrapant au passage la petite poitrine à peine visible sous ce vêtement trop grand pour lui. Lorsqu’il se sentait mal, il aimait presser celle-ci, jouer avec, afin de s’aider à se calmer et se détendre. Tout en la manipulant, il ferma lentement les paupières. Autant se reposer un peu, le temps s’écoulerait ainsi plus rapidement.

Il eut à peine le temps de commencer à somnoler que le son de quelqu’un frappant contre les barreaux de sa cellule le fit sursauter. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, il se redressa, s’accroupissant afin de porter son regard sur la personne se trouvant là, à la porte de sa prison : un simple garde. Quelqu’un d’autre se tenait derrière lui, mais cette personne était trop petite, et il ne pouvait donc voir son visage, ni ce à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

« T’as de la visite, annonça le garde. Enfin, non, t’es libre. »

Libre ? Il avait du mal à comprendre. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le garçon se mit debout, observant son geôlier d’un air perplexe, comme cherchant le piège enfoui sous ces paroles à l’air aguicheur.  
La porte de la cellule s’ouvrit, et il se décala enfin, révélant l’autre visiteur ; un homme d’apparence plutôt jeune, au visage familier, et à l’air impassible. Il s’avança vers le prisonnier, et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder sans comprendre ce qu’il était supposé faire avec.

« Viens avec moi, gamin, se contenta de dire l’inconnu. Je te sors d’ici. »

Sortir. Retourner à l’extérieur. Retrouver la liberté.  
Après un petit instant d’hésitation, il accepta de se saisir de la paume qui lui était présentée, la serrant sans réelle force. Le familier inconnu esquissa un faible sourire face à cette marque de confiance, et se retourna, afin de quitter l’endroit lugubre, emmenant son nouveau protégé, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser la situation, avec lui.  
Seules quelques minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’ils ne se trouvent déjà éloignés de plusieurs centaines de mètres de la prison. L’homme richement habillé ne lâchait pas l’ancien esclave, mais ne le tenait pas non plus de telle sorte à ce qu’il ne pouvait tenter de s’échapper. Peut-être désirait-il ainsi montrer qu’il se trouvait bel et bien de son côté.

« Pourquoi ? finit par demander le malvoyant.  
\- Mmh ? Quoi donc ?  
\- Pourquoi m’avoir libéré ? On se connait pas. J’ai pas de famille, pas d’amis, alors pourquoi ?  
\- Ah. Je me suis dit que ce serait injuste qu’une personne sans les moyens de vivre convenablement croupisse en prison seulement parce qu’elle a tenté de me prendre un peu d’argent. »

Il réalisa alors. Cet homme… Voilà donc pourquoi ces traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Cela ne le rassura que bien peu, étant données les circonstances. C’est à ce moment qu’il décida de se défaire de l’emprise légère de l’autre personne sur lui. Cette dernière s’arrêta, et se retourna vers lui.

« Qu’y a-t-il ?  
\- Je comprends encore moins, alors. Vous voulez me punir de vous-même, c’est ça ?  
\- Tu m’as écouté jusqu’au bout ? » soupira le noble d’environ son âge.

Il avança d’un pas, et posa une main sur son épaule, ne manquant pas de le faire imperceptiblement tressauter.

« Je n’ai jamais connu la misère de la rue, mais j’imagine bien que cela ne doit pas être la meilleure situation qui soit. Je ne t’en veux nullement pour l’autre jour. Et je suis certains que les dieux non plus. »

Il marqua une pause, ramenant son bras à lui afin de le croiser avec l’autre au niveau de son torse. Il contempla son protégé de la tête aux pieds, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je peux te fournir un toit, à manger, et une éducation. Ainsi que de la compagnie. Tu deviendrais mon disciple. »

… Quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu’il parlait, maintenant ?  
Le jeune homme sans nom cligna rapidement des yeux, et, sans même le réaliser, se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Cet individu venait de le sauver d’il ne savait combien d’années enfermés. Il était prêt à le pardonner pour ses méfaits, et à lui offrir tout cela en prime. Mais, et s’il s’agissait d’un piège ? Une odieuse stratégie afin de le réduire de nouveau au statut d’esclave ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur, comme pour y chercher quelque chose, une preuve de sa bonne foi.  
Quelles autres options s’offraient à lui ? Le retour à une vie de rue, où il devrait recommencer à voler pour manger, avec cela le risque de se faire de nouveau attraper, et jeter pour de bon en prison ? Il serra la mâchoire. La réponse lui vint plutôt rapidement. Il décida d’accorder sa confiance à cette personne qu’il venait à peine de rencontrer. Les risques, bien présents, lui donnaient des frissons, mais il acceptait de les prendre, dans l’espoir de réellement pouvoir enfin connaître une vie où sa principale préoccupation ne serait pas la survie.

« J’ai pas vraiment d’autre endroit où aller, alors pourquoi pas, répondit-il nonchalamment.  
\- Tu peux partir quand tu le désires, si cela ne te plaît pas. »

Le Soleil couchant, teintant le ciel d’une puissante et rafraichissante couleur orangée, éclairait le visage de l’inconnu, comme s’il avait décidé d’illuminer sa personne, lui donnant un aspect que l’ancien prisonnier n’eut pensé apercevoir un jour qu’en présence d’une divinité.

« Tu es donc désormais disciple, au sein des prêtres d’Amon, sous mon aile ; celle du Grand Prêtre Imhotep. J’espère que tu t’y plairas... Amenhotep. »


End file.
